Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - Desafío por la Medalla Cascada
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash Ketchum llega a Ciudad Cerulean, esperanzado de poder ganar su primera medalla de Gimnasio. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo y dar su primer paso real para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon? Dentro de la continuidad de la película del 20 aniversario. Posibles indicios de PokéShipping.


**Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! – Desafío por la Medalla Cascada**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Una locación rodeada por una misteriosa aura azul, o para algunos, la ciudad de lagunas florales. Esa era la descripción que la mayoría de los habitantes de Kanto daban a Ciudad Cerulean.

Pero eso no tenía importancia. Para Ash Ketchum, había solo una razón por la cual estar aquí.

\- Bien, Pikachu, hemos llegado. Ciudad Cerulean. Aquí sí ganaremos nuestra primera medalla de gimnasio. – dijo el entrenador, acomodándose la gorra y apretando los puños con entusiasmo.

\- Pikachu. – exclamó el roedor, imitando el gesto de su entrenador.

Su primera parada para la Liga Pokémon había sido en Ciudad Pewter. Sin embargo, por no informarse bien, cuando desafió al líder, se enteró de la manera difícil que su líder era especialista en Pokémon tipo Roca, y con un par de pedradas bien dirigidas y superefectivas, su Geodude derribó a Pidgeotto. Luego intentó hacer lo mismo con Pikachu, solo para enterarse que además también eran parte tipo Tierra, y por ende inmune a los ataques eléctricos. Fue una derrota realmente humillante.

A pesar de todo, el líder se compadeció de él, y aunque le dijo que con su equipo actual no tenía muchas posibilidades, le recomendó ir a otra parte por su primera medalla. Aparentemente, en Ciudad Cerulean también había un gimnasio, uno contra el cual podría tener ventaja, y le recomendó venir a retarlo posteriormente cuando hubiera ganado un poco más de experiencia. Agradecido, Ash emprendió el viaje a Cerulean, y por fin, tras una semana de caminar y atravesar las cuevas del Monte Luna, habían arribado.

Dando la vuelta por las calles, y pidiendo direcciones a los locales, el pelinegro se adentró hacia el centro de la ciudad, entusiasmado por poder retar al líder local lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su destino, se llevó una inesperada y no muy agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando allí? – se preguntó confuso.

El edificio, que tenía cierta similitud con la carpa de un circo, y mostraba un gran Dewgong en el letrero sobre la entrada que claramente decía "Gimnasio Cerulean", tenía una larga fila de gente afuera. No, no podía ser que todo mundo estuviera entrando allí para ir a retar al líder, ¿o sí?

Mirando más detenidamente, el chico vio que cerca de la entrada había lo que parecía ser un pequeño puesto de venta, donde parecía que estaban vendiendo boletos. Esperaba no tener que pagar por una entrada para poder retar al líder del gimnasio. Con eso en mente, se acercó para comprobarlo.

\- Gracias, vales mil, disfruta el show. – decía la que vendía los boletos, una joven de pelo largo azul oscuro con voz de chica fresa.

\- ¿Disculpen? – trató de acercarse Ash.

\- ¡Hey, niño, si quieres ver el espectáculo haz la fila por tu boleto como todos! – protestó uno que estaba en la susodicha fila.

\- ¡Sí, no hagas trampas! – le gritó otro enojado.

\- Perdón, solo quiero preguntar algo. – dijo Ash, acercándose a la joven de pelo azul. – ¿Este es un Gimnasio Pokémon?

\- O sea, claro que lo es, cariño. – le dijo la chica con el mismo tono. – ¿Por qué, viniste a retar por una medalla o qué?

\- Sí, a eso vine. ¿Hay que pagar entrada para hacerlo o qué? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Pero es que no te llegó el memo? Hoy el gimnasio está cerrado para los retadores. – dijo la chica, señalando a un letrero junto a la pared de la entrada que, efectivamente, decía eso, y además, decía algo sobre un show de ballet acuático.

\- Oh… – dijo el entrenador. Por fin todo cobraba sentido.

\- Bien, si ya todo está en orden, puedes ir ahuecándole, que obstruyes la fila. – dijo la chica, haciendo un ademán de que se marchara. – O si quieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo, vete a formar en la fila como todos los demás.

Poco interesado en el susodicho ballet acuático se marchó. Si no podía retar por su medalla, no tenía más remedio que venir otro día. Qué fastidio, y tan animado que estaba.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Después de pasar por el Centro Pokémon, la Enfermera Joy le sugirió que ya que el gimnasio estaba cerrado para él por ese día, podría pasar por el Club de Batallas local mientras esperaba. De ese modo podría mantenerse ocupado y al mismo tiempo tener algo de entrenamiento, que no le vendría mal para ganar algo de experiencia, como le habían recomendado.

\- Bienvenido al Club de Batallas de Ciudad Cerulean. – le saludó un hombre enorme y fornido, con pelo corto y un gran bigote, vestido con un gi de artes marciales oscuro sujeto con un cinturón rojo. – Soy Don George, el director de batallas y administrador de este lugar.

\- Soy Ash, de Pueblo Paleta, y él es mi compañero, Pikachu. – replicó Ash dándole la mano.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez en un Club de Batallas? – preguntó Don George, a lo cual Ash asintió. – Bien, acompáñame, te enseñaré cómo se maneja todo aquí.

Ash siguió a Don George por el recibidor del lugar, hacia una pantalla de computadora. El hombre escribió una contraseña en el teclado y tras pulsar la tecla Enter, se abrió un menú con varios iconos. En la pantalla pulsó uno que tenía lo que parecía unas siluetas de entrenadores, y se desplegó lo que parecía un perfil de información, pero vacío de datos, como esperando a ser llenado.

\- Necesito una identificación, para registrar tu perfil de entrenador. – le dijo Don George.

\- ¿Sirve esto? – Ash se sacó del bolsillo su Pokédex, y Don George le echó un vistazo y lo insertó en un lector de la computadora para escanearlo. Al instante, el rostro de Ash apareció en el espacio para el retrato y todas las líneas en blanco se llenaron con su información. También aparecieron fotos de los Pokémon que tenía registrados a su nombre, empezando por Pikachu y en el orden de captura.

\- Muy bien, señor Ash Ketchum, tu registro está completo. – dijo Don George. – Lo que sigue ahora es decidir el tipo de entrenamiento que quieres hacer. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

\- Creo que no realmente. – dijo Ash. – Cualquier cosa estaría bien, después de todo venía para retar al gimnasio, pero como estaba cerrado, pues me dijeron que podría matar el tiempo aquí mientras tanto.

\- Disculpa, ¿vienes a retar al gimnasio? – dijo de pronto una voz femenina.

Ash y Don George voltearon a ver al frente, y se encontraron delante de ellos a una jovencita. Se veía más o menos de la misma edad que Ash, si bien le superaba unos pocos centímetros en estatura. Tenía el cabello rojo naranja atado en una coleta hacia el lado izquierdo, y los ojos color aguamarina. El hecho de que iba apenas vestida con un top de bikini y unos shorts muy cortitos y ajustados dejaba en evidencia su figura esbelta y delgada, y su piel ligeramente bronceada como de alguien que nadaba bajo el sol muy a menudo. Ash por un momento se encontró mirándole su cinturón de Pokébolas, e involuntariamente sus anchas caderas y sus largas piernas, pero rápidamente la miró a los ojos para que no pensara mal de él.

\- Eh, sí. – replicó él. – ¿Por qué, sucede algo?

La chica no le respondió inmediatamente, sino que se puso a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, de una manera un poco extraña. Era como si estuviese evaluándolo o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos se detuvieron momentáneamente en Pikachu, y luego volvió a fijarse en él, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

\- Esta será la primera. – dijo Ash. No necesitaba decirle que ya había intentado conseguir una en Pewter pero había fallado.

\- Oh, así que tenemos un novato. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa. – Dime, ¿alguna vez has peleado en un campo de batallas de agua?

\- Eh, no. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con…?

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – La chica ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. – El Gimnasio Cerulean se especializa en Pokémon de tipo Agua. ¿Te tomaste la molestia al menos de investigar eso?

\- Yo… – Ash abrió la boca para replicar, pero sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se había molestado en informarse de la especialidad del gimnasio. Igual que la última vez. La chica suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Vaya, de verdad que eres un novato, chico. – le dijo. – Si te vas a ciegas de ese modo no vas a llegar muy lejos.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?

\- Oh, perdona mis modales, no me he presentado. – se disculpó la chica. – Me llamo Misty, y lo recalco, hasta un novato tendría al menos que informarse un poco sobre el gimnasio al que va a desafiar.

\- No lo tomes a mal, Ash, Misty tiene razón. – intervino Don George. – Es una de las mejores entrenadoras de la ciudad. Es más; si vas a retar al gimnasio, entrenar con ella te será de gran ayuda.

Ash miró al hombre, y después a la chica, que sonreía con mucha confianza. A primera instancia le costaba creerlo, pero si el dueño del Club de Batallas lo decía, seguramente era cierto. Y de todas maneras, estaba con ganas de una buena batalla, si era lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

\- Bien, si es tan buena como dice, le tomaré la palabra. – dijo Ash.

\- Ja, ese es el espíritu. Señor Don George, ¿cree que nos puede prestar una arena de batalla de agua? – pidió la chica.

\- Con gusto, la número tres ahora mismo debe estar despejada. Pueden utilizarla a su gusto.

\- Muy bien. Oh, y si me lo permites. – dijo la pelirroja. – Voy a necesitar que me prestes esto.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es mi gorra, devuélvemela!

El chico empezó a estirar las manos tratando de recuperar su preciada gorra, pero la chica la mantuvo lejos de su alcance, a medida que caminaban hacia la arena de batalla número tres que les habían señalado. La chica deliberadamente esquivó sus intentos hasta que fue a lanzársele encima y ella se apartó para que tropezara y se fuera de narices al agua. O así habría sido, si la chica no lo hubiera agarrado de la mochila y lo jalara de vuelta.

\- Tranquilo, te la voy a devolver, pero la necesito para probarte. – dijo la chica, poniéndose la gorra sobre su propia cabeza. – Lo que voy a hacer es ver qué tan bien eres capaz de combatir sobre el agua. Si vas a desafiar al Gimnasio Cerulean, tienes que conocer bien el campo de batalla, ¿no?

Ash quiso refunfuñar, pero finalmente accedió a lo que decía. No le gustaba totalmente la actitud de superioridad de la chica, pero si Don George decía que podía ayudarle, no había razón para negarse. Suspirando resignado, el chico asintió.

\- Bien. Ahora, aquí vamos. – Misty cogió una de sus Pokébolas y la abrió. Sobre el agua, apareció un Pokémon con aspecto de plesiosauro azul, con una concha gris sobre la espalda. Ash inmediatamente cogió su Pokédex y le apuntó con él.

\- **Lapras, el Pokémon transporte. Lapras se caracteriza por ser un Pokémon de temperamento apacible y amable, y se sabe que ayudan a las personas perdidas en el mar.**

\- Interesante. – Ash se guardó su Pokédex, y vio como Misty se montaba en su espalda de un salto, para luego dirigirse a él.

\- Como ves, el campo de batalla es mayormente agua, con solo algunas plataformas para pararte. Tu Pikachu podría ser tu mejor opción en un gimnasio de tipo Agua, así que veré qué tan bueno es para moverse por el campo. – La chica señaló la gorra de Ash sobre su cabeza. – Tu objetivo será tratar de recuperar tu gorra. No te atacaremos, solo esquivaremos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Ja, eso será pan comido! – dijo Ash con mucha confianza. – ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pikapika! – Pikachu saltó hacia la plataforma, listo para empezar el edificio.

\- Vaya, veo que tienes muchos ánimos. – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo un lo que parecía ser un cronómetro. – ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? ¿Crees que puedas recuperarla en cinco minutos o menos?

\- Ya verás que no necesitaremos ni uno. – aseguró Ash. – ¡A la carga!

Ash señaló hacia el frente, y Pikachu salió disparado hacia donde estaba Lapras. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando saltó hacia Misty tratando de agarrar la gorra de su entrenador, el Pokémon de Agua no tuvo más que inclinarse hacia un lado para evadirlo. Y Pikachu, por su parte al fallar en su objetivo, no midió bien donde iba a aterrizar y se fue derechito hacia el agua, cayendo con un gran salpicón.

\- ¡Pikachu! – exclamó Ash.

El roedor eléctrico tardó un poco en volver a la superficie, y un poco más en nadar hasta una plataforma para poder salir del agua. Se sacudió el pelaje como un perro, pero fuera de la remojada, no parecía haberle pasado nada.

\- Buen intento, pero tendrán que hacerlo mejor que eso. – declaró Misty, haciendo que Ash se irritara ligeramente. Ahora no podían subestimarla.

\- Pikachu, ten cuidado cuando saltes de plataforma, mide bien dónde vas a aterrizar. – le advirtió el entrenador a su compañero.

Pikachu asintió, y volvió a enfocar su atención en Misty y Lapras. Esta vez, aguardó un poco, pero ellos no hicieron ningún movimiento, simplemente se le quedaron viendo, sonrientes. El ratón trató de medir la distancia entre las plataformas antes de pegar otro salto, pero igual que el primero, resultó fallido en su intento de recuperar la gorra de su entrenador. Esta vez al menos aterrizó sobre una plataforma, y rápidamente volvió a la carga tratando de irle por la espalda, pero Misty se agachó, y de nuevo volvió a fallar, cayendo otra vez al agua.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Misty con voz algo provocadora. – Ya pasó más de un minuto y todavía no logras quitármela.

\- ¡Te lo mostraremos! ¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

Esta vez, Pikachu emitió un resplandor blanco y salió disparado en un estallido de velocidad hacia Lapras, que instintivamente levantó el cuerpo para actuar como escudo para su entrenadora. El golpe lo sacudió un poco, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

\- Uff… conque esas tenemos. Bien, vamos a ponerlo un poco más difícil. – La chica cogió la gorra con la mano libre y la ondeó ligeramente hacia un lado. – ¡Vamos, vengan por ella!

Pikachu siguió saltando de plataforma en plataforma tratando de atrapar la gorra, pero a pesar de pasar cerca no lograba acertar. Una y otra vez, Misty y Lapras solo se movían ligeramente a un lado o en los casos más extremos, se sumergían para que les pasara por encima. Más de una vez Pikachu no midió bien sus saltos y terminaba dándose un chapuzón.

Cada vez Ash se sentía más y más irritado, y si no fuera porque no quería electrocutar a la chica, por mucho que le fastidiara esa sonrisa burlona suya, no podía ordenarle a Pikachu usar un ataque eléctrico contra Lapras. También, la mano le temblaba junto a su propio cinturón de Pokébolas, tratando de resistir la tentación de simplemente coger la de Pidgeotto y enviarlo a él a que se la agarrara volando. De nuevo, eso sería demasiado fácil y rompería el propósito de este ejercicio.

\- Suficiente. – dijo Misty, tras esquivar la última arremetida de Pikachu y que este cayera por última vez, pulsando el botón del cronómetro para pararlo. – Cinco minutos y no lo lograste. Qué decepción.

La chica navegó a su Lapras hacia la orilla para bajarse, mientras Pikachu nadaba hacia el extremo de Ash y este lo ayudaba a salir del agua. Después que el roedor amarillo se sacudiera de nuevo, salpicando un poco los pantalones de su entrenador, Misty se le acercó, girando su gorra en un dedo de manera juguetona.

\- Bien, es muy obvio que necesitas practicar como pelear en este campo. Si vas así como estás al Gimnasio Cerulean, no tendrás oportunidad. – declaró como si fuese un hecho.

\- Pareces saber mucho de ese gimnasio. – comentó Ash mirándola con algo de suspicacia. La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Todos los locales conocen ese gimnasio. – le dijo simplemente. – Como sea, creo que tienes un potencial interesante, novato. Con algo de práctica, podrías hacerlo bien.

\- Deja de llamarme "novato", tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

\- Disculpa… Ash. – dijo la chica, riéndose ligeramente, y dejando de girar la gorra para ponérsela en la cabeza, aunque bajándosela. – Perdón por quitártela. Te queda bien, por cierto.

Ash se acomodó la gorra, frunciendo ligeramente la boca. La actitud de la chica era un poco irritante, pero de buenas a primeras, no parecía alguien desagradable. Y por lo que acababa de comprobar, sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque le costase admitirlo.

\- Aunque tenga ventaja de tipo, si tu Pikachu no sabe cómo moverse sobre el campo de agua tendrá dificultades. – explicó Misty. – También, te recomendaría que consigas algún otro Pokémon que sea fuerte contra los de tipo Agua. No es buena idea tener solo una carta de triunfo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Sabes dónde podría conseguirlo? – se aventuró a decir Ash.

\- Lo siento, ahí no te puedo ayudar. – replicó Misty. – Eso ya depende de ti.

En eso, algo empezó a pitar en el cinturón de Misty. Al verlo más de cerca, Ash se percató que no era precisamente un cronómetro, sino en realidad un PokéGear, un dispositivo de comunicación que hacía las veces de teléfono móvil, radio y otras cosas. La chica pulsó el botón de llamada entrante para contestar, poniéndoselo al oído.

\- ¿Hola? No, solo estaba echándole una mano a un entrenador novato, pero… no, no es lo que piensas. Sí, está bien, ya voy. Nos vemos. – Dicho esto, presionó el botón y terminó la llamada. – Disculpa, son mis hermanas, ya me tengo que ir. Sigue practicando, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin decir más, la chica recogió a su Lapras y se despidió, dejando a Ash a solas junto con Pikachu. El entrenador suspiró resignado. Si bien no le gustó que la chica le restregara tanto en la cara su condición de novato, tenía que admitir que realmente necesitaba mejorar.

\- Bueno, Pikachu, creo que es hora de empezar a entrenar cómo pelear en agua. ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Pikachu! – asintió el roedor amarillo.

Tenían mucho por hacer todavía, así que era mejor poner manos a la obra. Y si quería retar al gimnasio, era mejor ir bien preparado.

…

Ash se quedó en el Club de Batallas todo el día, hasta que este cerró. Tuvo un par de batallas de práctica con otros entrenadores novatos, y se enteró además que podía entrenar otros movimientos para sus Pokémon, por una pequeña tarifa. Don George le dejó un pequeño panfleto con los que había para elegir, y había estado revisándolo con mucho interés.

Ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cuarto en el Centro Pokémon, pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente. Ya había decidido un par de movimientos que le gustaría que Pikachu aprendiera, que podrían serle útiles para un mejor desempeño. En cuanto a la posibilidad de utilizar a sus otros Pokémon, Ash no lo estaba considerando mucho. Decidió seguir el consejo de Misty y conseguir algún otro que

\- Conque tipo Agua. – murmuró el entrenador, mirando la tabla de tipos elementales. – Veamos, se supone que resisten los ataques de tipo Fuego, Hielo, Acero y su propio tipo, y son vulnerables a los de tipo Eléctrico y Hierba.

Un tipo Hierba… quizás eso sería lo que necesitaba. La pregunta era, ¿dónde conseguir uno de esos? Bueno, ya era de noche y necesitaba descansar. El entrenador fue y agarró su mochila para guardar la tabla de tipos y descansar por esa noche.

Pero accidentalmente al abrirla, cayó la extraña pluma que recogió en su primer día como entrenador. Tras guardar la tabla de tipos de vuelta, Ash involuntariamente la recogió. A veces parecía resplandecer por sí sola, y otras veces se apagaba. Hoy, su luz estaba tan tenue que se veía opacada por la de la lámpara en la mesita de noche.

¿Qué Pokémon había sido ese? Tan grande y majestuoso, emitiendo los siete colores del arcoíris mientras surcaba en el cielo. Fue una visión increíble, una que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Y la pluma era la prueba de que no había sido un sueño ni producto de su imaginación. ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez?

\- Deja de pensar en eso, Ash. – se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a guardar la pluma. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, y mucho trabajo por hacer al día siguiente después de todo. Con eso en mente, apagó la luz de noche y se acostó a dormir por esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Luego de aquel interesante desafío en el Club de Batallas, y si lo que la chica le había dicho sobre el Gimnasio Cerulean era cierto, tenía que preparar mejor a Pikachu para el campo de batalla donde tendrían que combatir, especialmente luego de aquel nada admirable despliegue que hicieron en el club.

\- Tenemos que entrenarte mejor para combatir sobre agua, ¿estás listo, amigo?

\- ¡Pikachu! – asintió el roedor eléctrico.

Bajando por las escaleras hacia el recibidor del Centro Pokémon, Ash se había puesto a pensar un poco en lo que haría una vez que desafiara al Gimnasio Cerulean. Podía volver a ir al Club de Batallas y ponerse a entrenar en otro campo similar a ese, o a algún lago, río o fuente de agua cercana donde pudiese hacer lo mismo. El problema con la segunda opción era que no tenía Pokémon de Agua propios con los cuales practicar, y no sabía si bastaría con los Pokémon salvajes.

Lo otro, era quizás la posibilidad de ampliar un poco su arsenal. Después de lo que sucedió en Pewter, sería mejor ir con otro Pokémon que pudiese darle ventaja, en vez de solo Pikachu. La pregunta era, ¿dónde conseguir uno?

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – escuchó la voz de la Enfermera Joy.

\- ¡Completamente! – dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina.

Ash volteó a ver, y notó que se trataba de un entrenador más o menos de su edad, que estaba poniendo a un Pokémon sobre el mostrador. Este Ash lo conocía bastante bien: era un Bulbasaur, uno de los tres iniciales que ofrecía el Profesor Oak a los entrenadores en Pueblo Paleta. Tenía el aspecto como de una rana a cuatro patas, era de color verde con manchas oscuras, y un gran bulbo del mismo color creciendo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban una mirada algo arisca, o esa fue la impresión que le dio al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Me está causando más problemas de lo que vale, y está claro que no le agrado. – dijo el entrenador, y el Bulbasaur soltó un gruñido visiblemente tenso, pero se calmó cuando la enfermera Pokémon le empezó a frotar el bulbo.

\- Es una pena. – dijo la enfermera, tomándolo. – Creí que por fin encontraría a un buen entrenador. Bueno, gracias por intentarlo, y perdona las molestias.

El entrenador se inclinó respetuosamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, visiblemente molesto por lo que tuvo que hacer al dejar atrás a ese Pokémon. Ash se acercó para verlo más de cerca, y Bulbasaur le gruñó apenas se percató de su presencia.

\- Saur…

\- Woah, tranquilo. – dijo el entrenador, levantando las manos. Si las miradas mataran posiblemente ya estaría diez veces muerto con esa.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Ya este el quinto entrenador que regresa a Bulbasaur. – expresó la enfermera con algo de pesadez en la voz.

\- ¿Quinto entrenador?– dijo Ash, volviendo a observarlo, y sin poder evitarlo sacó su Pokédex para escanear a Bulbasaur, por fuerza de costumbre.

\- **Bulbasaur, el Pokémon semilla. Un bulbo crece en la espalda desde su nacimiento. Los científicos no están seguros si clasificar a Bulbasaur como planta o animal.**

\- Saur. – dijo Bulbasaur, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la cabeza, mientras Ash guardaba el Pokédex.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él? – preguntó Ash.

\- No estoy segura. – admitió la Enfermera Joy. – He cuidado de este Bulbasaur desde que lo encontré herido en el camino, y he tratado de encontrarle un buen entrenador, pero no parece caerle bien a ninguno. El que más duró fue una semana.

Ash se quedó mirando a Bulbasaur. De buenas a primeras parecía un Pokémon bastante fuerte y saludable, salvo por esa cara de pocos amigos y esa disposición a gruñirle. El día que llegó con el Profesor Oak quedó decepcionado por no poder obtener a uno de los iniciales tradicionales, y aunque ahora estaba feliz con Pikachu, eso no cambiaba que seguía preguntándose cómo habría sido tener uno de ellos. Por su parte, la enfermera Pokémon pareció notar su interés, pues a continuación le dijo:

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? Me agradaría seguir cuidándolo, pero con lo ocupada que estoy con mi trabajo no le puedo dar la atención debida.

\- ¿En serio? – Ash pareció emocionarse ante la propuesta. Bulbasaur simplemente rodó los ojos.

\- Debo advertírtelo: Bulbasaur no se abre con nadie más que no sea yo. – dijo la enfermera seriamente. – Si sientes que es demasiado problema para ti, entenderé si quieres regresarlo.

\- ¡Ja! Está bien para mí, pero te aseguro que eso no va a pasar. – dijo Ash. – Ya verás, Bulbasaur, tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Mientras la enfermera arreglaba algo de papeleo y le entregaba a Ash la Pokébola de Bulbasaur, el Pokémon Hierba tenía otros pensamientos. Todos sus entrenadores anteriores habían empezado igual, totalmente alegres de recibirlo, pero en cuanto él mostraba sus verdaderos colores, se daban por vencidos con él y lo devolvían. Seguro este sería igual que el resto, y además, se veía bastante más idiota que ellos.

Que se iban a llevar bien, cómo no. El que más le aguantó fue por una semana. ¿Cuántos días para que este también llegara a su límite?

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Cuando Ash dijo que quería llevarse bien con Bulbasaur, lo dijo con toda sinceridad. El problema era, ¿qué debías hacer cuando la otra persona, o Pokémon en este caso, hacía todo lo posible por dificultarte las cosas?

La Enfermera Joy le había advertido que Bulbasaur sería un Pokémon problemático, y al decir eso resultó que estaba siendo demasiado amable. Primero, se rehusaba a comerse la comida que le ofrecían, prefiriendo irse a conseguir la suya propia. Esto en sí no era tanto problema, pues había árboles frutales y de bayas por todos lados de donde podía tomar lo que quisiera, además que se ahorraba algo de dinero en comida Pokémon adicional, pero le impedía socializar con Pikachu y los otros.

Seguidamente, antes de empezar con algunas batallas de práctica, Ash le pidió a Bulbasaur mostrarle sus ataques. Le demostró que sabía usar Tacleada, Hojas Navaja y Látigo Cepa, muy bien, ¿pero cuál había sido la necesidad de usarlo A ÉL como blanco de prácticas para dichos ataques?

Las batallas en sí mismas tampoco fueron nada bien: Bulbasaur se negaba a obedecerlo y solo hacía lo que le daba la gana. Si bien admitió que fue impresionante que derrotara a Pidgeotto, un oponente contra el que tenía desventaja de tipo, se le fue la mano atrapándolo con sus látigos y azotándolo como lo hizo, y el seguir echándole las hojas filosas a Pikachu aun cuando le ordenó que se detuviera tampoco, y no pudo regañar a Pikachu cuando lo electrocutó con más fuerza de lo normal, viendo que solo estaba actuando en defensa propia.

Mientras intentaba aplicarle pociones para curarlo después de ese choque eléctrico, Bulbasaur se quedó todo el rato con la mirada enfurruñada, sin dignarse a mirar a su nuevo entrenador a los ojos. Por lo menos por ese lado se dejaba curar, y eso era un inicio, ¿verdad?

\- Bulbasaur… tengo la impresión de que no te caigo bien. – dijo el entrenador, dejando de rociar una poción sobre un ligero chichón para luego cubrirlo con una vendita.

Bulbasaur no le respondió, sino que se limitó a darle una mirada que claramente decía "¿Oh, ya te diste cuenta?". Le recordaba bastante a su primer día con Pikachu, pero si pudo ganárselo a él, seguro que también podría con el Pokémon tipo Hierba. Solo esperaba que no tuviese que ser atacado por otra horda de Spearows asesinos en el proceso.

\- *Suspiro*, dime algo, ¿tienes problemas con los entrenadores? ¿O solo conmigo en particular? – se aventuró a preguntar.

Bulbasaur, desviando la mirada simplemente alargó un látigo para ponerlo enfrente de Ash. Luego, inexplicablemente, señaló hacia arriba con él, haciendo que Ash mirara. Y después…

 _ ***¡WHAP!***_

\- ¡Au! – exclamó el entrenador, que se dio cuenta que Bulbasaur le daba una mirada de satisfacción. – Oye, sí o no habría sido suficiente.

\- Bulba. – replicó el Pokémon inicial de Hierba.

\- Vaya, qué carácter. Bueno, no sé cuál sea tu problema, pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Bulbasaur se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de "te reto a que lo intentes", y se alejó hacia un árbol cerca del claro donde estaban. Divisando una manzana que colgaba de una rama baja, arrojó un par de Hojas Navaja para cortarla, y la atrapó con sus látigos para retraerla.

Ash suspiró, pero en vista de que no estaban progresando, decidió que bien podría tomar él mismo un bocadillo. Registrando su mochila, sacó algunas barritas energéticas para sí mismo y algunas bolsas de comida Pokémon para Pikachu. Solo eran ellos ya que los otros estaban en sus Pokébolas descansando y habían hecho suficiente por ese día, y no quería ponerlos a hacer más de lo necesario.

Ash observó a Bulbasaur mientras bajaba la manzana, y arrojaba las Hojas Navaja para rebanarla en trocitos que empezaba a comerse sin prisa. Con esa clase de precisión quirúrgica para hacer los cortes podía ser un buen Pokémon para usar en el Gimnasio Cerulean, pero si no le hacía caso, eso no serviría de nada.

\- "Da igual, Bulbasaur. No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero no me voy a rendir contigo." – pensó Ash. Tenía que ganárselo, no solo para tener un buen recurso en la batalla de gimnasio, sino porque realmente quería que fuesen amigos.

Además, Pikachu era igual cuando se conocieron, y terminó ganándoselo. Si bien esperaba no tener que volver a enfrentarse a una bandada de Spearows asesinos para que pudiera ver que era digno de su confianza, lo haría si fuese necesario.

…

Aquella noche, en el Centro Pokémon, Ash y Pikachu dormían plácidamente en la cama de la habitación que ocupaban. Después de entrenar a más no poder, los dos no querían hacer otra cosa sino descansar a pierna suelta.

Sin embargo, un ligero ruidito hizo que Pikachu parara las orejas, y entreabriendo un ojo, vio que una de las Pokébolas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche se estaba sacudiendo por sí sola. Segundos más tarde, se abrió de golpe, y la forma luminosa se materializó en Bulbasaur, que miró alrededor y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana.

\- Hmm… no, todavía quiero más… – murmuró Ash, dándose la vuelta sobre la cama, pero sin despertarse. Pikachu rodó los ojos: cuando se quedaba dormido difícilmente algo lo despertaría.

Entretanto, Bulbasaur estiró una de sus lianas hacia la manija de la ventana, con la clara intención de abrirla. Pikachu frunció el cejo e inmediatamente saltó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a detenerlo, si era que estaba por hacer lo que él creía.

 _\- [¿Vas a alguna parte?] –_ le preguntó. Bulbasaur tuvo un ligero respingo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Pero al ver que solo era él, volvió a lo que hacía. – _[No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. Salirte tú solo de la Pokébola, quiero decir.]_

 _\- [Un pequeño truco que aprendí.] –_ dijo el inicial de tipo Hierba. – _[¿Algo que quieras decirme?]_

 _\- [Solo una pregunta. ¿Estás planeando escaparte mientras Ash está dormido?]_

 _\- [No me estoy escapando.]_ – dijo Bulbasaur enfático. – _[Solo salgo a estirarme un poco. Además, no necesito escapar. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.]_

 _\- [¿Tiempo para qué?] –_ preguntó Pikachu de nuevo.

 _\- [Para que tu humano se harte de mí y decida devolverme. Igual que todos los demás.]_

Pikachu levantó una ceja. Por fin decía algo al respecto a sus anteriores entrenadores. Seguramente, con todos los que había tenido era que había desarrollado ese truco para salir de su Pokébola.

 _\- [¿Es ese tu problema con Ash? ¿Crees que se cansará de ti?] –_ preguntó Pikachu.

 _\- [Todos lo hacen. Aguantó unos días, gran cosa. No sé si es porque sea muy terco, o simplemente es estúpido, pero tarde o temprano llegará a su límite. Además, no es el más listo ni el más alerta que he visto. Solo míralo, duerme como un tronco.]_

Pikachu le echó un vistazo a Ash. Por ese lado sí tuvo que admitir que Bulbasaur tenía razón. Ash no era muy consciente de sus alrededores, menos cuando estaba dormido. Pero en cuanto a lo otro… estaba muy equivocado, y Pikachu de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

 _\- [Eso pensaba yo también. No lo niego, Ash es torpe y tiene mucho por aprender para ser un gran entrenador. Pero te equivocas si crees que te va a abandonar.]_

- _[No me digas.]_ – replicó Bulbasaur, sin creerle. – _[Todos los humanos tienen su límite, y él no será la excepción.]_

\- _[Pues te la verás difícil.] –_ dijo Pikachu. – _[Tú no lo sabes, pero yo también lo traté igual, en nuestro primer día juntos. Pensaba igual que tú: que era un niño tonto que no tenía idea de nada, ni en qué se estaba metiendo. No quería a alguien como él como mi entrenador, y se lo hice saber.]_

Bulbasaur arqueó una ceja con interés. Ahora que ya tenía su atención, Pikachu sintió que era el momento de soltarle la bomba a ver qué pensaba.

\- _[Pero aquí donde me ves… cuando una parvada de Spearows nos atacó y casi nos mata, a pesar de cómo lo traté, él hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerme. Puso su propia vida en riesgo, por mí, un Pokémon que había tenido por menos de un día, y no le importó lo que había pasado entre nosotros.]_

 _\- [Estás bromeando…] –_ dijo Bulbasaur.

\- _[No, no bromeo.] –_ aseguró Pikachu. – _[Si él en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvarme a mí, ¿crees que te dejará solo porque le hiciste lo mismo que yo? Él no me abandonó cuando propia vida estaba en la línea, difícilmente haría lo mismo contigo si no está en peligro.]_

Pikachu notó que Bulbasaur lo miraba fijamente, como si intentara ver en sus ojos si lo que le decía era cierto. Si la había tenido difícil con sus anteriores entrenadores, era comprensible que estuviese tan escéptico con Ash. Pero Pikachu supuso que Bulbasaur no tenía derecho a juzgarlo si no conocía totalmente de lo que Ash era capaz de hacer cuando realmente era necesario. Si una parvada de pájaros salvajes no lo detuvo, difícilmente un Pokémon tan o quizás menos problemático de lo que él fue en su primer día lo haría.

 _\- [Ash tiene sus fallos, pero su corazón está donde debe estar. Si yo fuera tú, por lo menos intentaría darle una oportunidad.] –_ insistió el ratón amarillo.

Bulbasaur no le dijo nada, pero la mueca que hizo después le hizo dar a entender que de pronto ya no se sentía tan de humor para salir a dar su paseo nocturno. Regresó hacia la mesita y tocando la Pokébola con uno de sus látigos volvió a ella. Igual que antes, Ash solo gruñó algo mientras dormía pero no se despertó, y Pikachu volvió a saltar a la cama para hacerse él mismo un ovillo y tratar de volver a dormirse.

Tal vez en la mañana les fuera mejor con el entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Buscando otra forma de tal vez ganarse la confianza de Bulbasaur, Ash decidió regresar al Club de Batallas y tal vez ponerle a hacer algún entrenamiento nuevo. Aparte de entrenamientos específicos para mejorar la fuerza, resistencia o velocidad, también se incluían otros más especializados y para aprender movimientos específicos.

Al revisar en su Pokédex, Ash encontró un ataque que sonaba interesante, llamado Semilla Drenadora, que consistía en disparar una semilla que hacía brotar enredaderas sobre el objetivo, las cuales lo inmovilizaban y le succionaban la energía para transferírsela al usuario. Sonaba a que podría ser realmente útil en combate, así que Ash decidió poner a Bulbasaur a practicar ese ataque en particular.

Sorprendentemente, el Pokémon tipo Hierba también se mostró interesado por el movimiento. Producir la semilla no resultaba tan difícil ya que su bulbo le permitía generarla sin dificultades. Lo que realmente le costaba era poder apuntarla bien para acertarle al blanco, ya que cuando la disparaba, casi siempre salía desviada hacia los lados. Y en aquel momento, no era la excepción, en medio de una batalla contra otro entrenador y su Rattata.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, Semilla Drenadora! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Bulba! – Bulbasaur apuntó el ataque hacia el Pokémon tipo Normal, pero el diminuto proyectil se desvió demasiado alto y lo pasó de largo.

\- ¡Rattata, Super Colmillo! – gritó el entrenador de Rattata. El pequeño ratón púrpura salió disparado rápidamente mientras sus colmillos empezaban a brillar. Ya se venía acercando directo para hincárselos.

\- ¡Detenlo con Látigo Cepa! – exclamó Ash.

Fue un movimiento desesperado, pero Bulbasaur logró estirar sus látigos rápidamente y se los enredó entre el hocico, forzándolo a que lo cerrara antes de alcanzarlo. Acto seguido comenzó a azotarlo de izquierda a derecha para luego ponerlo a dar vueltas y lanzarlo fuera del campo, donde cayó patas arriba.

\- ¡Rattata no puede continuar! ¡Bulbasaur gana! – declaró el réferi. El entrenador regresó a su caído Rattata y se marchó sin decir palabra. Ash se acercó entonces a Bulbasaur, y se puso a frotarle el bulbo en su espalda.

\- Bien hecho, Bulbasaur, esas son cinco victorias seguidas. – lo felicitó. Bulbasaur lo miró al rostro y a Ash le dio la impresión de que intentaba sonreírle de manera forzada. – ¿Qué ocurre?

Bulbasaur rodó los ojos y agitó su bulbo como intentando decirle algo. Ash tardó un poco en entender que se refería al fallido ataque de Semilla Drenadora. Igual que en los últimas cinco batallas, que a pesar de haberlas ganado, siempre que intentaba dispararlas no lograba dar en el blanco. Y al parecer se sentía mal por ello.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal, seguiremos practicando después. Vamos a descansar, te ganaste un buen descanso y una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho. – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Ash no tenía idea del por qué, pero en los últimos días Bulbasaur se había mostrado menos arisco y más dispuesto a entrenar con ellos. Eso le había facilitado las cosas. Si bien todavía prefería ir a buscar su propia comida, ahora al menos aceptaba bocadillos de su entrenador y compartía un poco de lo que conseguía con los otros Pokémon. Parecía estarse integrando bastante al grupo, y eso era algo bueno.

Ash salió con Pikachu y Bulbasaur caminando al lado, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina, algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de un trío de chicos de su misma edad parecían estar discutiendo con un niño más pequeño, que se encontraba abrazando a un pequeño Oddish con fuerza. Este último parecía haber recibido bastantes golpes.

\- ¡Dijiste que si peleábamos contra ti una última vez nos dejarían en paz! – decía el pequeño.

\- No me entendiste. – dijo el que parecía ser el líder, un rubio pálido de ojos grises. Los otros dos, al verse más grandes y estarlo flanqueando, parecían guardaespaldas. – Dije que si peleabas y NOS GANABAS te dejaríamos en paz. Como perdiste, ahora tu Oddish me pertenece. Ahora dámelo.

\- ¡No! – gritó el pequeño, abrazando a su Pokémon mientras los dos gorilones trataban de agarrarle los brazos y obligarlo a soltarlo por la fuerza. Ash se enfurruñó e inmediatamente decidió actuar.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – exclamó para llamar su atención. – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – dijo el rubio. – Esto es entre él y yo.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué traes a estos dos? – dijo Ash, señalando a los grandotes. – Además, ¿con qué derecho le quitas al niño su Pokémon?

\- El trato era que tuviera una batalla contra mí. Pero como apostó a su Pokémon, ahora me pertenece. – dijo el rubio.

\- No queríamos pelear, pero no nos dejaba irnos. – dijo el pequeño, aferrándose más a su Oddish. Eso encendió todavía más el fuego del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Oye, si lo que quieres es una batalla, ¿por qué no te mides conmigo entonces?

\- ¡Ja! ¿Para qué molestarse? – dijo el rubio chasqueando los dedos. – Desháganse de él.

Como si fuesen Pokémon amaestrados, los dos gorilones fueron por Ash con los brazos abiertos. Uno pensaría que como le duplicaban el tamaño el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaría aterrado, pero ya tenía experiencia enfrentando a matones más grandes que él desde que estaba en la escuela. Bulbasaur y Pikachu casi reaccionan, pero Ash les alargó la mano, y volteándose la gorra les dirigió una mirada con un mensaje claro: él iba a encargarse de esos dos por su cuenta.

Así, cuando el primero se le vino encima, lo primero que hizo fue apartarse y meterle el pie para que tropezara, y al venir el segundo, se quitó la gorra y se la puso en la cara para taparle los ojos. Mientras estaba desorientado, le dio una patada por detrás y lo hizo caer encima de su compañero.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen, idiotas?! ¡Solo es uno, atrápenlo! – exclamó el rubio.

Los dos gorilones se pararon y trataron de írsele encima a Ash. El primero trató de agarrarlo por detrás de las axilas para que el segundo lo golpeara, pero cometió el error de dejarle las piernas libres, y Ash las usó para patear al que le venía por el frente, y darle un pisotón al otro para que lo soltara. Los dos volvieron a pararse y al ver que lo tenían en medio, se lanzaron cada uno a darle un puñetazo. Ash simplemente se agachó, y el resultado fue que se dieron un doble cruzado en toda la cara uno al otro y cayeron noqueados al suelo. Eso solo dejaba al rubio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres enfrentarme ahora? – dijo Ash, tronándose los nudillos.

\- ¡N-no creas que te tengo miedo! – le dijo, retrocediendo, y sacando una Pokébola. – ¡Ve por él!

Un pájaro que Ash reconocía muy bien, por su plumaje marrón, negro y rojo, apareció frente a él. El entrenador rodó los ojos: ¿necesitaba un recordatorio de su fatídico primer día como entrenador? Sin embargo, le echó a Pikachu una mirada que le decía claramente que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El ratón asintió y pegando un salto, soltó un Impactrueno sobre el pájaro que venía en picada, haciendo que se convulsionara en el aire, y luego se desplomara en el suelo echando chispas.

\- ¡Spearow! – exclamó el rubio, regresando a su Pokémon y echando a correr. – ¡Me las pagarás!

Ash soltó una risa alegre mientras lo veía correr, mientras Pikachu se ponía los brazos en jarras haciendo un gesto de satisfacción. Bulbasaur se quedó mirando con mucho interés a su entrenador mientras este se acercaba al niño con el Oddish.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, muchas gracias. – dijo el pequeño, luego mirando a su amigo en sus brazos con preocupación. – Es mejor que lo lleve al Centro Pokémon.

\- Te acompañaremos. Por si ese idiota decide regresar por más problemas. – ofreció Ash, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, e indicándoles a sus Pokémon que lo siguieran. – Vamos, chicos.

Pikachu asintió al instante y empezó a caminar detrás de su entrenador de inmediato, mientras guiaba al niño camino al Centro Pokémon. Bulbasaur, por su parte, se quedó estático, mirándolo fijamente.

Primero, ese chico torpe e ingenuo había seguido esforzándose por ganarse su confianza a pesar de su actitud. Luego, su Pikachu viene y le relata que arriesgó su vida por él en su primer día. Y ahora, lo acababa de ver defender a un niño al que ni siquiera conocía de un trío de matones que le querían quitar a su Pokémon.

Estaba resultando ser alguien interesante. Tal vez no sería tan malo estar bajo el cuidado de Ash como su entrenador.

* * *

 _ **Varios días más tarde, en el Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Había llegado el día. Mucho trabajo, mucho esfuerzo, mucho entrenamiento, pero por fin sentía que ya estaba listo para hacerle frente. Ahora sí, se ganaría su primera medalla de gimnasio, y nada lo detendría.

\- Hoy es el día, Pikachu. Hoy ganaremos nuestra primera medalla cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Pikachu!

Le complació ver al regresar al gimnasio que ese día no había fila de espera y que pudo dirigirse a la entrada sin complicaciones. Tomando un profundo respiro, atravesó las puertas de cristal automáticas y se dirigió hacia el interior, atravesando un largo corredor con paredes de cristal que le daban aspecto de un acuario, lleno de Pokémon de Agua. Al final de este, llegó hasta lo que parecía el área principal.

\- ¿Hola? – llamó al entrar.

El área principal del gimnasio era una enorme piscina, con varias plataformas encima de ella para pararse. Muy similar a las del Club de Batallas, pero un poco más grande. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue ver quién estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la arena.

\- Hola, Ash, gusto de verte de nuevo.

\- ¿Misty? – exclamó al reconocerla. Estaba vestida igual que cuando se conocieron, y sonreía de la misma manera. – Espera, ¿acaso tú eres…?

\- ¿La líder de este gimnasio? – completó la pelirroja. – Acertaste. Aunque en realidad soy técnicamente una aprendiz, y es porque mis hermanas dicen que ya no quieren hacerse cargo de ese deber.

\- Pues, o sea, tú eres la única a la que le gustan las batallas, Misty. – dijo una voz que resultó muy familiar.

Ash volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que se acercaban tres chicas, una de las cuales reconoció como la que estaba vendiendo boletos cuando visitó el gimnasio por primera vez. Acompañándola, había otras dos de edad similar, una de pelo rubio igual de largo, y la otra de pelo rosa que le caía por debajo de ambos hombros, pero más corto.

\- Quizás no seas tan bonita como nosotras, pero al menos eres buena en los combates. – dijo la rubia.

\- Si ya terminaron de burlarse de mí, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere hacer de réferi para el combate? No quisiera que nuestro retador se quede esperando más de lo necesario. – espetó la pelirroja.

Las tres hermanas mayores se agruparon entre ellas, discutieron un rato, y finalmente la rubia decidió ponerse en el centro del borde derecho del campo de batalla sobre el lugar donde usualmente iba el réferi de un combate, mientras las otras dos se marchaban. Sacando un control remoto, lo apuntó hacia una enorme pantalla en el lado opuesto, y al instante apareció un tablero luminoso en ella, mostrando los rostros de Ash y Misty, y debajo de estos un par de iconos cuadrados rojo y azul respectivamente.

\- De acuerdo, o sea, yo Daisy, como réferi les digo que las reglas son las siguientes. – dijo la chica rubia. – Será una batalla de dos contra dos, y solo al retador se le permite hacer sustituciones. ¿Están bien los dos con eso?

\- Claro. – dijo Ash, cogiendo una de sus Pokébolas. – ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – El Pokémon semilla apareció en el campo y miró desafiante al otro lado.

\- Hmm, conque un tipo Hierba. Creí que empezarías con tu Pikachu, pero bueno. – dijo la pelirroja, cogiendo una de sus propias Pokébolas. – ¡Aquí vamos, Misty llama a Staryu!

\- ¡Hyah! – En el otro lado del campo apareció un Pokémon con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, de color marrón y con una gema redonda de color rojo rodeada por un contorno dorado. Ash inmediatamente cogió su Pokédex para escanearlo.

\- **Staryu, el Pokémon estrella marina. La gema en su centro brilla con los siete colores del arcoíris, por lo cual es muy valorada para la elaboración de ciertos tipos de joyería.**

\- Ja, si solo sirve para eso no tendremos ningún problema. ¡Bulbasaur, usa Látigo Cepa!

\- ¡Bulba! – Bulbasaur extendió sus látigos rápidamente hacia Staryu, que se mantuvo firme donde estaba sin moverse esperando las órdenes de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Staryu, usa Giro Rápido!

\- ¡Hyah! – Justo antes de que ambos látigos lograran alcanzarla, Staryu pegó un salto rápido, y volteándose horizontalmente en el aire empezó a girar a toda velocidad, volando como un platillo y describiendo un arco para golpear a Bulbasaur por un lado. Inmediatamente retrajo sus látigos y trató de seguir a la estrella con la mirada, mientras aterrizaba en otra plataforma.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua!

\- ¡Resiste ahí! – gritó a su vez Ash.

Staryu movió una de sus puntas hacia el frente, y disparó por ella un fuerte chorro de agua que le dio a Bulbasaur en toda la cara. El Pokémon inicial de Hierba se mantuvo firme donde estaba y aguantó el chorro afianzándose en la plataforma con sus uñas, negándose a retroceder.

\- ¡Usa Rapidez!

\- ¡Contraataca con Hojas Navaja!

Los dos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques simultáneamente: Staryu una lluvia de estrellas luminosas que salían de su gema, y Bulbasaur una ráfaga de hojas filosas desde debajo de su bulbo. Ambos colisionaron uno contra el otro sin alcanzar sus objetivos, y Staryu volvió a aterrizar en una de las plataformas.

\- ¡Usa Látigo Cepa desde arriba! – ordenó Ash.

Bulbasaur volvió a alargar sus látigos, pero esta vez los curvó desde arriba formando un par de arcos para cerrarle el camino en caso de que volviera a intentar escapar usando Giro Rápido. Desafortunadamente para ellos, esa no era la única vía de escape que tenía Staryu.

\- ¡Escapa bajo el agua! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Hyah!

Staryu al instante se zambulló en el agua, haciendo que Bulbasaur golpeara la plataforma y volviera a fallar el ataque. Y ahora para empeorar, no tenían manera de saber por dónde saldrían a atacarlos.

\- ¡Los Pokémon de Agua siempre tienen ventaja luchando en el agua! – declaró Misty. – ¡Giro Rápido una vez más!

Mientras Bulbasaur y Ash seguían mirando a todas partes para determinar de dónde vendría el ataque, Staryu emergió bruscamente detrás del Pokémon Hierba, y se lanzó de nuevo con una tacleada giratoria. Esta vez, estando a más corta distancia pudo golpearle con más fuerza y casi lo tiró de la plataforma, pero logró sujetarse de nuevo justo antes de tocar el agua.

\- No lo haces nada mal, Ash. – dijo Misty. – ¡Usa Rayo Burbuja!

\- ¡Hyah! – Staryu volvió a inclinar su punta superior, excepto que esta vez, en vez de un chorro de agua lo que disparó fue una ráfaga de burbujas veloces, que comenzaron a explotarle encima a Bulbasaur, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos para ponerse a cubierto. Y para su sorpresa, Ash se dio cuenta que a medida que explotaban las burbujas, estas dejaban una especie de espuma encima del cuerpo del Pokémon de Hierba, que empezó a moverse tratando de sacudírsela.

\- ¡Rapidez! – ordenó Misty para seguir presionando.

Acto seguido, otra lluvia de estrellas comenzó a caer sobre el indefenso Bulbasaur, y esta vez estando a quemarropa se vio forzado a retroceder más y más, hasta que llegó al borde de la plataforma. Apenas notó que Bulbasaur ponía un pie afuera, Misty ordenó un Giro Rápido para darle el empujón que faltaba, y lo hizo terminar de caer a la piscina.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – gritó Ash.

\- Oh, cielos, espero que sepa nadar. – dijo Misty, poniéndose las manos en un falso gesto de susto.

Ash apretó los dientes. Por dentro también esperaba que ese fuera el caso, ya que no se le había ocurrido enseñárselo, pero no podía decirlo de boca para afuera. Para su alivio, los látigos de Bulbasaur salieron de entre el agua y se engancharon de otra de las plataformas, y de un jalón lo sacaron de la piscina. Escupiendo algo del agua que casi se traga, miró furioso a Staryu que seguía girando en el aire y volvía a aterrizar del otro lado.

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Ash. Otro lado positivo de haber caído en el agua fue que sirvió para lavarse la espuma que había quedado de antes, pero no podía confiarse.

\- Bueno, creo que eso resuelve un problema. – dijo Misty. – ¡Staryu, sigue usando Giro Rápido desde todas partes!

\- ¡Hyah!

La estrella marina volvió a ponerse en posición horizontal y empezó a girar. Voló describiendo un arco para golpear a Bulbasaur por el lado derecho, y sin perder el impulso continuó avanzando y giró para llegarle de nuevo por detrás. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato, por lo visto con la intención de agotarlo simplemente antes de rematarlo después.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, usa Látigo Cepa dándote la vuelta!

\- ¡Bulba! – Bulbasaur alargó los látigos hacia los lados y se giró bruscamente para abarcar toda el área que pudo. El ataque dio resultado y uno de ellos logró golpear a Staryu en el aire interrumpiendo su ataque y desorientándola.

\- ¡Atrapa a Staryu, rápido! – exclamó Ash.

Bulbasaur no perdió un instante y volvió a alargar sus látigos, enrollándolos alrededor de Staryu rápidamente antes que se repusiera del golpe. Viendo que tenía algunas plataformas al alcance, Bulbasaur azotó a Staryu contra ellas una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Su gema de repente comenzó a titilar, y la expresión preocupada de Misty rápidamente evidenció que estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

\- ¡Staryu, usa Rapidez!

Aún debilitada, Staryu logró disparar la ráfaga de estrellas, haciendo que estas chocaran contra la cara de Bulbasaur sin parar. A pesar de todo, el Pokémon de Hierba no la soltó, y Ash decidió poner en práctica su as bajo la manga. Habían practicado su puntería, y al menos eran capaces de acertar a objetivos estáticos a distancia media.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, usa Semilla Drenadora!

Un pequeño botón marrón apareció en el bulbo sobre la espalda de Bulbasaur, y esta se inclinó al frente para poder apuntar bien. Aún en medio del forcejeo de Staryu, y el ataque de Rapidez, Bulbasaur logró dispararla y esta se clavó cerca del "brazo" derecho de Staryu. La semilla se abrió al instante, y una serie de enredaderas comenzó a brotar de ella, envolviéndose alrededor de la estrella en medio de toda una maraña.

\- ¡Staryu, no! – exclamó Misty.

Las enredaderas comenzaron a brillar con energía verde que fue transferida hacia Bulbasaur, y la gema en el núcleo de Staryu comenzó a parpadear todavía más rápido. Todavía sujetándola con fuerza, Ash le ordenó a Bulbasaur seguir azotando a Staryu contra las plataformas hasta que ya no pudiera más.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, acaba esto usando Tacleada! – exclamó Ash apuntando hacia el frente.

\- ¡Bulba… SAUR!

Retrayendo sus látigos bruscamente, Bulbasaur saltó hacia la indefensa Staryu, cargando de frente contra su gema, y golpeándola con fuerza. La estrella cayó dando vueltas al agua, y a los pocos segundos volvió a salir flotando a la superficie, con la gema todavía titilando hasta que finalmente se apagó por completo. Y con ello, también el primer icono del tablero debajo de Misty, dándole un punto a Ash.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Staryu ya no puede seguir, o sea, significa que Bulbasaur gana! – anunció la chica rubia.

\- Regresa, Staryu. – dijo Misty recuperando a su estrella. – Buen trabajo, te ganaste un buen descanso. De acuerdo, Ash, admito que lo hiciste muy bien. Supiste aprovechar la ventaja de tipo de tu Bulbasaur, pero pronto verás que necesitarás más que eso para ganar una medalla en este gimnasio.

\- Ja, eso ya lo veremos. – dijo Ash, cruzándose de brazos con confianza, antes de mirar a Pikachu. – Disculpa, compañero, parece que no hará falta que pelees después de todo.

\- Oh, no cuentes tus Pidgeys antes que rompan el cascarón. – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo su segunda Pokébola. – ¡Para el segundo asalto, Misty llama a Starmie!

\- ¡Hah! – El segundo Pokémon de Misty era otra estrella, pero lucía bastante diferente a la anterior. Para empezar, era más grande, de color púrpura y con diez puntas en vez de cinco, y la gema en su centro tenía más el aspecto de una piedra preciosa bien cortada. Igual que antes, Ash sacó su Pokédex y la escaneó.

 **\- Starmie, la forma evolucionada de Staryu. La forma geométrica de su cuerpo ha levantado sospechas de que este Pokémon podría ser de naturaleza alienígena.**

\- ¿Alienígena? – preguntó Ash. – Bah, eso no importa. Lo venceremos igual que la anterior. ¿Listo, Bulbasaur? ¡Hojas Navaja!

\- ¡Bulba! – asintió el Pokémon Hierba, que empezó a disparar la ráfaga de hojas filosas contra la estrella púrpura. Esta permaneció estática, pero la sonrisa de Misty daba a entender que sabía lo que hacía.

\- Pantalla de Luz. – ordenó.

\- ¡Hah! – Al instante, la gema en el centro de Starmie resplandeció, y una pared de energía translúcida se erigió delante de ella. La mayor parte de las Hojas Navaja rebotaron en ella y las que lograron atravesar quedaron reducidas a trozos más pequeños y menos dañinos, que apenas sí le hicieron cosquillas a Starmie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash, sin comprender por qué el ataque resultaba tan poco efectivo.

\- Pantalla de Luz reduce la efectividad de los ataques especiales. – explicó la pelirroja con satisfacción. – Por muy efectivo que sea contra un tipo Agua, el daño quedará reducido a la mitad.

\- ¿Conque los ataques especiales? En ese caso iremos por un ataque físico. ¡Bulbasaur, Látigo Cepa!

\- ¡Esquívalo!

A pesar de no moverse tan rápido como su contraparte no evolucionada, Starmie fue capaz de evadir las lianas de Bulbasaur sin mucha dificultad, saltando y girando hasta aterrizar en otra plataforma. Bulbasaur no se dejó engañar y la siguió, pero volvió a saltar y aterrizó del otro lado, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que se hartó y finalmente las retrajo.

\- ¡Hidropulso! – ordenó Misty a continuación.

Starmie generó frente a su gema una gran esfera de agua concentrada que disparó contra Bulbasaur. El Pokémon de tipo Hierba logró ladearse hacia la izquierda y la evitó, pero no fue la única: luego le lanzó una segunda, una tercera, y a la cuarta logró acertarle. La esfera se expandió atrapándolo en una burbuja que luego reventó en un gran salpicón. Bulbasaur cayó con un golpe seco sobre la plataforma y se sacudió el agua que le quedó encima, y miró fijamente a Starmie mientras una vena le brotaba en la sien por la rabia.

\- ¡Usa Látigo Cepa de nuevo para atraparla, y después Tacleada! – ordenó Ash.

Una vez más, Bulbasaur alargó los látigos, esta vez expandiéndolos un poco hacia los lados para cubrir más área. De esa manera, cuando Starmie esquivó el primer ataque, el otro le llegó por arriba y logró atraparla. Al instante, una vez que enredó uno de los látigos no perdió el tiempo para enredarle el segundo y restringirla. Al instante se retrajo para impulsarse usando las lianas como una honda para aumentar el impulso, logrando conectar un golpe seco directo en la gema de Starmie.

\- ¡Rápido, métete al agua! – exclamó Misty.

Starmie se zambulló en la piscina, y de nuevo Ash y Bulbasaur tuvieron que quedarse alertas, tratando de determinar por dónde saldría Starmie para atacarlos. Eso los ponía en desventaja ya que no podían atacar mientras estuviera bajo el agua, pero no podría quedarse para siempre. Tendría que salir tarde o temprano para atacarlos a ellos y esa sería su abertura.

\- ¡Hidropulso! – ordenó Misty. Al instante, Starmie emergió girando detrás de Bulbasaur y se preparó para lanzar de nuevo su ataque con la esfera del agua.

\- ¡Ráfaga de Hojas Navaja! – gritó a su vez Ash.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – Esta vez, en lugar de lanzar solo un par de hojas filosas, Bulbasaur lanzó una ráfaga continua.

La esfera de agua colisionó contra ellas y se deshizo en un salpicón, pero al seguir atacando estas continuaron hacia Starmie. La Pantalla de Luz volvió a levantarse para reducir el daño, pero Bulbasaur continuó lanzándole la ráfaga de hojas tratando de imprimirle un poco más de fuerza. Al cabo de un rato, Misty pareció hartarse de ese asalto de hojas.

\- ¡Viento Helado! – exclamó.

La gema de Starmie adoptó un brillo blanco azulado propio del hielo, y apropiadamente, un soplo de aire frío comenzó a salir de ella. Al principio algo débil, poco a poco aumentó su potencia hasta que las hojas de Bulbasaur comenzaban a caer congeladas al suelo, y finalmente cesó su ataque. Lo siguiente fue intentar de nuevo apresarla con Látigo Cepa, pero no volvió a caer en la misma trampa dos veces y se zambulló en el agua para volver a atacar por sorpresa.

\- ¡Voltea y usa Semilla Drenadora! – ordenó Ash.

Bulbasaur se dio la vuelta y anticipándose a que Starmie volvería atacarlo por detrás, mantuvo la semilla lista y la disparó apenas salió. Infortunadamente, salió mucho más cerca de lo que se esperaba, y en vez de elevarse por encima de él se plantó justo enfrente. La semilla se fue disparada de largo, desperdiciando la oportunidad, y dejando a Bulbasaur en shock por la cercanía de la gema.

\- ¡Viento Helado!

A quemarropa, Starmie le lanzó el ataque en toda la cara al Pokémon de Hierba que se vio forzado a voltear la cara y cerrar los ojos intentando cubrirse como podía. Starmie saltó hacia atrás y se colocó en posición para volver a atacar.

\- ¡Hidropulso! – exclamó Misty.

Starmie volvió a disparar la esfera de agua que golpeó a Bulbasaur en toda la cara. El Pokémon Hierba trató de esquivar, pero se resbaló, producto de la capa helada que tenía en la cara y las patas delanteras, y la esfera de agua le golpeó de llenó y cuando explotó en salpicón, Ash se percató de algo más.

\- ¿Bulbasaur? – lo llamó.

\- Bulba… – De pronto, los ojos del Pokémon semilla quedaron desenfocados, y empezó a mover la cabeza a todas partes como si estuviera desorientado. Misty le ordenó a Starmie seguir lanzándole esferas de agua y seguir atacando con Viento Helado para endurecer el agua que le quedaba encima y dificultarle más el movimiento.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, recupera el sentido, usa Látigo Cepa!

Bulbasaur pareció al menos oír la voz de Ash, ya que alargó sus látigos, pero en vez de intentar aprisionar a Starmie comenzó a agitarlos al azar, al punto que incluso se golpeó a sí mismo con ellos, producto de la confusión inducida por el Hidropulso. Al mismo tiempo, estando así de desorientado, Starmie continuaba lanzándole soplos de Viendo Helado desde todos los ángulos para inmovilizarlo cada vez más, hasta que finalmente quedó con dos de sus extremidades pegadas a la plataforma producto del agua congelada.

Por un milagro, un golpe de uno de sus látigos le sirvió para quitarse la confusión, pero ya era tarde para tratar de salvarse de la oleada de Vientos Helados que seguía lanzándole la estrella púrpura. En un arranque de desesperación, alargó de nuevo sus látigos para tratar de agarrarse de ella y lo consiguió, haciéndolos retraerse para embestirla, pero Misty se anticipó a ello y supo cómo contrarrestarlo.

\- ¡Gira y arrójalo! – gritó.

\- ¡Hah! – Starmie se giró en el aire antes que Bulbasaur chocara con ella y empezó a darle vueltas hasta estamparlo en una de las plataformas. Y después en otra, y en otra más, para luego arrojarlo al agua haciéndolo que soltara finalmente los látigos al no poder mantener la atadura.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Bulbasaur salió flotando panza arriba, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos en blanco. Solo el ligero gruñido que emitió y el hecho de que su estómago seguía subiendo y bajando con su respiración daban a entender que seguía vivo, o Ash habría estado mucho más preocupado. No obstante, el resultado estaba cantado.

\- ¡Y Bulbasaur queda fuera, Starmie ganó, o sea! – declaró la hermana de Misty, y el icono de Bulbasaur se apagó en el tablero.

\- Regresa, Bulbasaur. – dijo Ash, recogiendo a su Pokémon tipo Hierba. – Hiciste un buen trabajo, amigo, ahora toma un buen descanso.

El entrenador se quedó mirando a su oponente. Esta vez no dijo nada, sino que mantuvo su sonrisa de confianza. Su expresión era una mezcla de "lo estás haciendo bien" y "vamos, impresióname". Bien, su elección ahora iba a ser muy obvia, pero con suerte, sería lo suficiente para que pudieran ganar.

\- Depende de nosotros ahora. ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Pikapika! – El roedor eléctrico saltó al campo, y el icono vacío restante del lado de Ash se iluminó con su rostro, ahora comenzaba el asalto final.

\- Vamos a ver si aprendieron algo de nuestro último encuentro. – dijo Misty. – ¡Starmie, Hidropulso!

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu envió una descarga para interceptar la esfera de agua. El impacto la disipó, y el salpicón ayudó a que viajara más rápido por el aire hacia Starmie, que no la pudo esquivar. A pesar de que la Pantalla de Luz todavía seguía activa para mitigar el efecto, evidentemente ese ataque le hizo más daño que las Hojas Navaja de Bulbasaur.

\- Vaya, eso no estuvo nada mal. – dijo Misty, levantando una ceja de sorpresa. – ¡Recuperación!

Al instante, Starmie comenzó a resplandecer, y las quemaduras por electricidad empezaron a desaparecer, al igual que los cortes que había sufrido antes por las Hojas Navaja de Bulbasaur. También las grietas que aquel golpe le había dado en la gema empezaron a regenerarse. A los pocos segundos, Starmie

\- Oh, tiene que ser una broma. – dijo Ash, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- No esperarás que te lo ponga fácil, ¿o sí? – sonrió la pelirroja. – ¡Viento Helado!

Starmie volvió hacer brillar su gema para empezar a disparar la corriente helada. Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas, y al instante supieron exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

\- ¡Agilidad y Ataque Rápido! – ordenó el entrenador.

\- ¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!

Antes que el Viento Helado le diera alcance, Pikachu dio un paso rápido hacia un lado, y desapareció por espacio de un segundo convertido en un borrón amarillo, reapareciendo en otra de las plataformas. Starmie trató de voltearse para seguir atacando, pero cuando lo hizo, Pikachu ya se había movido a la siguiente y volvió a fallar. El ratón repitió la acción hasta ponerse por detrás de la estrella, momento en el cual salió disparado dejando una estela blanca para darle una embestida rápida.

\- ¡Starmie! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡Asombroso, ahora sujétate de Starmie! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pika! – Apenas aterrizó detrás de Starmie, el roedor volvió a saltarle rápidamente, agarrándose de una de sus puntas con uñas y dientes. Starmie comenzó a sacudirse violentamente tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero no quiso ceder.

\- ¡Impactrueno! – volvió a ordenar Ash.

A pesar de que la Pantalla de Luz volvió a activarse, hacer el ataque a quemarropa ayudó a que la reducción de daño fuese menor que la última vez. Pikachu mantuvo el ataque eléctrico todo lo que pudo hasta que se quedó sin carga en sus sacos, momento en el cual Starmie siguió sacudiéndose.

\- ¡Starmie, tírate al agua! – exclamó Misty.

Todavía con Pikachu sujetándose de ella, y lejos de los lugares donde pudiera usar sus ataques para dañarlo, Starmie se volvió a sumergir. Era una apuesta arriesgada: un ataque eléctrico la piscina podía ser fatal para ellas, pero por otra parte, Pikachu no era capaz de respirar bajo el agua. Si había agotado las baterías aunque fuese un momento podrían tener un respiro. Momentos después, Pikachu salió a la superficie, viéndose forzado a soltar a Starmie y salir por aire.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! – gritó Ash, aprovechando mientras su compañero seguía en el agua.

\- ¡Starmie, sal rápido!

Pikachu no alcanzó a cargar suficiente poder en sus sacos eléctricos antes de que Starmie lograse salir fuera del agua, pero el espectáculo de rayos que se hizo fue tal, que entrenadores y réferi tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para evitar ser golpeados y electrocutados.

\- ¡Hey, ten cuidado con eso! – protestó Misty.

\- ¡Lo siento! – replicó Ash.

Dicho eso, Misty por dentro tuvo que admitir que se sintió impresionada de ver ese poder. Un Pikachu promedio no era capaz de generar esa cantidad de electricidad, menos el de un novato. Si no tenía cuidado podrían perder.

\- ¡Recuperación! – ordenó la pelirroja, aprovechando que Pikachu tuvo que bracear hacia una de las plataformas una vez que cesó el ataque.

Ash se mordió el labio, viendo como Starmie volvía a desaparecer todo el daño que le habían logrado causar. El único lado positivo fue que en aquel instante, la Pantalla de Luz se materializó para fragmentarse, indicando que acababa de terminar su efecto. Pero seguramente intentarían volver a colocarla para resistir los ataques eléctricos y luego usar Recuperación. Intentaba que fuese una batalla de resistencia, y Pikachu podría no durar lo suficiente.

El chico de Pueblo Paleta se dio de golpes en la frente. Pensar no era su fuerte, lo admitía; él era más alguien de actuar primero y pensar después. Quizás podían seguir intentando la táctica de Agilidad y Ataque Rápido, continuar dando golpes físicos hasta que algo pasara.

\- ¡Pikachu, vuelve a usar Agilidad y golpea a Starmie con Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Pika! ¡Pi, pi, pi, pi!

Y de nuevo, a una velocidad todavía mayor, Pikachu comenzó a saltar de plataforma en plataforma, rodeando a Starmie para ponerse a tiro y atacarla por sus puntos ciegos. La estrella permaneció alerta para tratar de esquivar las arremetidas, pero los ataques de Pikachu iban cada vez más y más rápidos y no consiguió evitarlos totalmente. Ash animó a su compañero a mantener el paso e incluso incrementarlo. Por darle crédito, había aprendido a moverse bastante bien en el campo de agua, así que tendría que felicitarlo por eso independientemente del resultado.

\- "¿Qué hace, espera que ocurra algún milagro?" – se preguntó Misty, mirando como el entrenador mantenía la vista fija en el ratón eléctrico que no paraba de correr y saltar.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Pikachu se le lanzó a Starmie por detrás. Aunque el impacto no hizo más que sacudir un poco a la estrella púrpura, chispas amarillas aparecieron sobre el pelaje del roedor al momento de hacer contacto, mismas que aparecieron un segundo después en su contrincante, que aterrizó sobre una de las plataformas convulsionándose.

\- ¡Starmie! – exclamó la líder con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ash, apuntando con su Pokédex hacia el campo de batalla.

\- **Habilidad especial de Pikachu: Electricidad Estática. Al hacer contacto con el enemigo existe una posibilidad de infligir parálisis. Puede incluso afectar a Pokémon de tipo Tierra.**

\- Grandioso, no tenía idea de eso. – dijo Ash, cerrando momentáneamente el dispositivo. Habría sido muy útil si se le hubiera activado en el Gimnasio Pewter, pero ese no fue el caso.

\- No creas que por un golpe de suerte nos vas a vencer. – dijo Misty. – ¡Starmie, dispara Hidropulso!

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

A pesar de la parálisis, Starmie alcanzó a disparar tres esferas de agua en sucesión rápida, que Pikachu tuvo que esquivar rodando y saltando antes de ponerse en posición para lanzar el ataque de electricidad, lo más cerca que pudiera para maximizar el daño. El ataque dio en el blanco, y Starmie cayó en la plataforma pero se puso de pie al instante.

\- ¡Recuperación! – ordenó Misty.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno con todo el poder que tengas!

La intención de Ash era intentar incrementar el daño a Starmie ahora que la Pantalla de Luz estaba desactivada, antes de que la pudiese volver a levantar. Y si usaba recuperación, la clave sería atacar con suficiente fuerza para que no pudiese regenerar el daño.

\- ¡Vamos, amigo, tú puedes! ¡Confío en ti!

Pikachu se esforzó por enviar toda la electricidad que tuviera y más. Estaba llegando a su límite, pero no podía cesar ahora. No cuando estaban tan cerca de ganar. El esfuerzo de Bulbasaur durante la pelea, y el de Ash por prepararlos, habrían sido en vano. No, no podía fallarles. Simplemente no podía. Necesitaba más poder.

\- ¡Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Y de pronto, el roedor eléctrico sintió como si un generador se encendiera de golpe dentro de él, una sobrecarga de poder lo invadió y empezó a incrementar el flujo eléctrico. Eso ya no parecía un Impactrueno ordinario: era una descarga muchísimo más potente, e hizo su trabajo en Starmie, que comenzó a resentirse mucho más al recibirla.

\- ¡Starmie, sal de ahí! – gritó Misty.

Starmie logró salir del camino del ataque con dificultad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Haber recibido la descarga de pleno la dañó mucho más de lo esperado, y usar Recuperación no ayudó a sanar lo bastante rápido. Ahora las quemaduras por electricidad eran mucho más evidentes que la última vez. Ash por su parte, volvió a apuntar con su Pokédex.

\- **Atactrueno, versión avanzada de Impactrueno. Lanza una descarga de más de cien mil voltios capaz de paralizar al oponente como efecto adicional.**

\- Es decir que el Impactrueno de Pikachu se acaba de mejorar. ¡Grandioso, Pikachu, vamos a usarlo! – exclamó Ash. – ¡Otra vez usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

\- ¡Starmie, esquívalo! – gritó Misty.

Starmie trató de saltar fuera del camino, pero lamentablemente, la parálisis le jugó en contra y le impidió moverse. No podía poner caras, pero Ash imaginó que sentiría un terror igual al que se dibujó en el rostro de la líder del gimnasio mientras el rayo volaba desde Pikachu hasta hacer contacto. El daño fue masivo e indetenible, y tras una explosión de chispas por todos lados que les impidió ver lo sucedido, se despejó la vista.

Starmie yacía sobre la plataforma echando chispas, pero con la joya de su centro titilando hasta que finalmente se apagó totalmente. Eso lo decía todo: con ese último ataque se habían anotado una victoria electrizante.

\- ¡Starmie está fuera, el ganador es Pikachu! ¡O sea, que el retador es el ganador, felicidades!

\- Lo hicimos… ¡lo logramos! ¡SÍ, GANAMOS! – empezó a saltar Ash de alegría sobre su lugar, y casi dando un paso en falso que le hizo caerse casi de narices al agua. Pero apenas recuperó el equilibrio, pegó un salto sobre la plataforma más cercana y luego a la siguiente para abrazar a Pikachu. – ¡Lo logramos, compañero, bien hecho!

Misty suspiró resignada, recogiendo a Starmie mientras el tablero apagaba su icono y mostraba a Ash como el ganador del encuentro. Algunos dirían que fue un golpe de suerte que se activara la habilidad de Pikachu, o que hubiese aprendido ese ataque más poderoso en el momento exacto, pero lo cierto era que la habían vencido con todas las de la ley. Mientras veía al pelinegro celebrar su victoria como niño con juguete nuevo, algo dentro de ella la hizo sonreír. Era como si hubiese algo especial en él, podía sentirlo.

…

Habiendo terminado de festejar, líder de gimnasio y retadora se encontraron frente a frente al borde de la piscina, mientras la hermana rubia de Misty hacía llamar a un Pokémon blanco con forma de león marino, un Seel, que aplaudió tras revelar en su lengua una pequeña medalla con forma de gota de agua de color azul. Misty la tomó para presentársela.

\- Bien, Ash Ketchum, como líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, me honra presentarte con la Medalla Cascada, prueba de tu victoria contra mí. Felicidades. – dijo mientras se la ponía en la mano. El entrenador la tomó y al instante la levantó sobre su cabeza haciendo una pose de victoria.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos la Medalla Cascada!

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – agregó Pikachu saltando haciendo una V de la victoria con sus dedos.

\- Qué mala pata, hermanita, tu primera derrota. – dijo la chica rubia.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – replicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. – No me avergüenzo de perder contra él. Admito que tal vez sea un novato, pero… pudo progresar bastante rápido en lo que traté de enseñarle. Tiene potencial.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me quisiste ayudar en el Club de Batallas. – dijo Ash. – Si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez no te habría vencido.

\- Bueno, tomé la posición hace poco, y sinceramente, los retadores han resultado muy aburridos. – dijo Misty. – Eres el primero que logra que realmente me divierta durante la batalla, así que gracias.

Ash no supo exactamente qué decirle, así que simplemente le sonrió, y le extendió la mano para darle un apretón. La chica se lo aceptó, aunque el chico pudo percatarse que apretaba bastante fuerte, especialmente para ser una chica.

\- Espero verte en la Liga Índigo, no vayas a decepcionarme. Mantén ese paso con el resto de los gimnasios. – le dijo.

\- Lo haré. – aseguró el entrenador con una sonrisa.

Habiendo concluido su desafío, el chico se retiró, admirando su primera medalla. Realmente se sentía muy satisfecho de habérsela ganado, aunque una parte de él se preguntaba si podría haberlo logrado por su cuenta, sin necesidad de esa "ayudita" de parte de Misty. Quizás debería seguir el consejo que le dio, y prepararse mejor para enfrentarse a los que venían más adelante, y con eso evitar otra repetición de lo que fue el de Pewter.

Sin embargo, por ahora solo tenía un destino en mente, y era el Centro Pokémon. Bulbasaur y Pikachu se merecían un buen descanso por su esfuerzo, y después de eso, una buena recompensa por su victoria.

…

Aquella noche, en el dormitorio, Bulbasaur volvió a salirse de su Pokébola. E igual que la última vez, Ash no se despertó cuando lo hizo, pero Pikachu sí. Esta vez, sin embargo, el Pokémon de tipo Hierba no se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ya no tenía intenciones de darse escapadas ni mucho menos.

\- _[¿Qué pasa?] –_ le preguntó el ratón eléctrico. – _[¿No puedes dormir?]_

 _\- [He estado dormido todo el día, desde que me trajeron después de esa batalla.] –_ dijo Bulbasaur. – _[Eso estuvo muy difícil.]_

 _\- [Y que lo digas.] –_ replicó Pikachu. – _[Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido, o no.]_

 _\- [Bah… sí, supongo que me equivoqué con él. Es un poco ruidoso y torpe, pero… no es tan malo como creí.] –_ admitió. – _[Pero tendrá que ir mucho más lejos si quiere ganarse mi confianza.]_

\- _[Bueno, te aguantó más que cualquiera de tus otros entrenadores, ¿no? Eso debe contar para algo.] –_ dijo el roedor, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – _[Y por cierto, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para mí si no hubieras fallado esa última Semilla Drenadora. Tienes que practicar tu puntería.]_

 _\- [Oye, pero al menos no fallé con la primera, ¿o sí?] –_ se defendió Bulbasaur. – _[Y si no me hubiera atacado tan de cerca podría haberle dado.]_

\- _[Sí, síguete diciendo eso.] –_ dijo Pikachu, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, pero luego suavizó su expresión y le extendió la mano. – _[Como sea, espero con ansias seguir entrenando contigo.]_

 _\- [Lo mismo digo.] –_ replicó Bulbasaur. Ya que él técnicamente no tenía manos, lo que hizo fue alargar uno de sus látigos para que Pikachu pudiese agarrarlo, y así se dieron lo más cercano a un apretón.

Había sido una buena primera victoria de gimnasio, y con suerte sería solo la primera de muchas más que vendrían por el camino. Aún les quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir al lado de Ash Ketchum, y esperarían con ansias ver lo que les tenía guardado el futuro que tenían por delante.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, hola, ¿cómo están? Para variar, aquí les traigo algo fuera del Resetverso. Si no es lo suficientemente claro, esta es digamos una idea que tengo de cómo podría haber sido el encuentro de Ash y Misty en el universo de la película del 20 aniversario. Solo háganse a la idea de que las cosas van así: Ash atrapó a Pidgeotto más o menos igual que en el anime, y como mencionó perdió en el Gimnasio Pewter contra Brock así que decidió intentar ganarse su primera medalla en otro lado, lo que lo llevó a Cerulean. Luego de eso, pasaría por Vermillion y después Celadon, si se sigue la ruta del juego, para coincidir con los eventos de la película. Y antes de que me digan, sí, recuerdo perfectamente que Ash nunca se le vio usar el Pokédex en la película, pero yo simplemente asumo que el Profesor Oak se lo dio de igual manera que en el anime, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomé ideas de varias fuentes para más o menos armar esta historia: para empezar, el encuentro de Ash y Misty en el club de batallas está basado en el que tienen Red y Brock en _Pokémon: Origins,_ y la "pruebita" que la chica le pone es una referencia al manga de _Electric Tale of Pikachu_ a cómo se desarrolló la batalla del Gimnasio Cerulean allí _._ La forma en como Ash consigue a Bulbasaur, es referencia a la forma de obtenerlo en juego de Pokémon Yellow, si bien tuve un poco de dificultad para decidir cómo tratar esa parte (me debatía entre si poner a Melanie o no para que se lo entregara, pero al final no supe cómo hacerlo bien). Por último, las escenas de Bulbasaur y Pikachu con el diálogo traducido, piensen que es como el episodio de la Isla de los Pokémon Gigantes. Es una pena que no hicieron más de esos; esas escenas realmente ayudan a explorar mejor la personalidad de los Pokémon.

Bueno, ya no hay más qué decir. Si les gustó háganmelo saber, y tal vez decida hacer algo como esto en el futuro. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
